A Not So Happy, yet Happy, Valentines Day
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: It was supposed to be the best Valentines Day ever. Roxas had actually planned on spending the day with his most favorite person in the whole-wide world, Sora. But that plan changed, when the brunette was seen with somebody which led to a huge argument.


**A/n: Hey guys… I was supposed to post this yesterday… hahaha… for valentines… but I lack the time. Anyway, this is un-beta yet, I'm just so excited to post this one… Hehehe. Hope you like it**

**A Not so Happy, yet Happy, Valentines Day**

Roxas woke up, feeling the bright sun hit his face. He felt for his side for a certain brunette, but he wasn't there. Roxas groaned. "Sora… you promised." Quickly he rushed down stairs and went to the kitchen. He saw that Sora had left him breakfast, so Roxas took his seat and began eating.

Roxas noticed a note beside his plate.

_Roxas, _

_Err… Happy Valentines Day! _

_Sorry I had to leave without you knowing about it, but it's really urgent. _

_I really need to be somewhere right now. Don't bother look for me, Rox. _

_I'll be alright. _

_Anyway, I've left you this wonderful breakfast as my Valentines gift for you. Hope this is enough. I know I should be there this morning when you woke up, but things happen. I'm sorry. But I promise I'll make it up to you once I got back._

_Loving you always,_

_Sora_

"Sora…" Roxas groaned. "Where have you gone off to this time?" He finished his breakfast and changed into his normal clothes. He then decided to go to the Usual Spot, knowing that Sora and his friends might be there.

When Roxas reached the gate, he saw Hayner, Pence and Olette. "Hey guys!" Roxas greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing out here?"

"We're on guard." Hayner stated.

"You're guarding the Usual spot?" Roxas smirked. "From who?"

"Y—" Hayner was about to say something but Olette cover his mouth and said. "No one, Roxas. We were just out here because… because we're waiting for you."

"Ohh… Have you guys seen Sora?" Roxas asked as moved towards the gate.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" The three exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Just don't." Olette demanded.

"The Usual Spot is under construction." Pence said. "Hayner spilled some kind of acid yesterday, so the Usual Spot has some kind of toxic spill inside. We cannot go in there 'til later this afternoon."

"Alright then, how 'bout we grab some Sea-salt ice-cream?" Roxas suggested.

"No can do Rox. It's Valentines Day, remember?" Hayner said. "I have date in an hour, man."

"With who?"

"With me!" Olette said cheerfully.

"You know, I could faint right now. But I choose not to." Roxas and the guys laughed. "How 'bout you, Pence?"

"Sorry Roxas, but my computer broke last night and I need to get it fixed right away. Also, I still have lots of errands to do." Pence looked at him apologetically.

Roxas sighed and said, "That's okay. Happy Valentines Day guys!"

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Roxas." The three said as they waved goodbye to Roxas.

Roxas decided to go to Station Heights. The whole area was decorated with Hearts and other stuff for Valentines. While walking, Roxas saw Sora with Riku, so he followed them. Sora and Riku stopped at a certain building so Roxas hid behind an alleyway, few blocks away from them.

"_Wait here…" _He heard Riku say. The brunet was just standing at the entrance grinning like a mad puppy. Finally, Riku came back with a present in hand. The present was rectangular in shape and beautiful wrapped in a red paper with a ribbon in the middle.

"_Here you are." Riku handed the gift to Sora._

"_Thanks Riku. Whatcha think of it?" Sora asked._

"_It's okay." Riku said simply. Sora's face fell._

"_Okay?" Sora asked. He wasn't pleased with Riku's answer. "It's not that good, is it? Just when I thought that this would be the perfect gift ever." Sora sighed._

_Riku laughed. "Of course it's perfect, Sora. You made it." _

_Sora pouted. "But you said 'it's okay' in a lame tone."_

"_I was joking, Sora." Riku laughed and Sora tackled him to the ground._

"_What the—" Riku protested. Sora smirked and tickled him._

"_Stop! Stop it, Sora or else…" Riku eyed him. Sora immediately stood up and said, "Or else what?"_

"_I will take that gift of your's so that you perfect little plan shall be put in to oblivion." Riku threatened._

_Sora stared at him then laughed. "You look like Xemnas when you did that, only a lot worse." He continued to laugh then Riku joined as well. _

"_Sora…" Sora looked at him. "Your gift is perfect. Everything will be. Trust me." Riku said._

_Sora smiled. "Thanks, Ri." He hugged Riku and Riku hugged back._

Roxas saw this entire scene from the alleyway. His heart slowly broke into pieces as he watched the two talked and laughed like there's no tomorrow. Not to mention THE hug.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about but he knew that the gift Riku handed Sora was a Valentine gift which meant 'Will you be my Valentine?"

Then there's the smile, the smile that Sora gives Roxas when they're being romantic. The smile that was only intended for Roxas. He shouldn't be sharing his smiles with someone else, not that particular smile. _Something's up. _Roxas thought. He wanted to go out there and shout at Sora but he couldn't do it, not with Riku around.

"_Well… I better go now…" _He heard Sora say as Sora waved goodbye to Riku. Riku bid goodbye as well and went inside. Finally, Roxas left the alleyway and grabbed Sora's wrist.

"Roxas!" Sora gasped. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he hid the present behind him.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, _Sor- Sor?" _Roxas said, bitterly.

"H-how long have you b-een here?" Sora's voice trembled.

"Long enough to see the whole thing." Roxas said.

"Did you hear what we've talked about?"

"I don't need to hear them when I can see them, Sora. How could you?" Roxas tightened his grip on Sora's wrist.

"Roxas… it's not like that. Riku and I are just friends." Sora said, still trembling.

"Ha! Now where have I heard that line before?" Roxas asked sarcastically as he pretended to think. "Oh yeah, in every freaking romantic movie that we've watch."

"Roxas… please… let go of me." Sora said as he tried to set his arm free. "I still have other things to do."

"Oh… so you and Riku are not done yet. What's Riku's next gift for you? A dinner date, a movie, a walk at the park? How ROMANTIC?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Will you stop hooking me up with Riku?!" Sora shouted, irritated. "He's not my boyfriend. You are!" Sora panted. "I would never cheat on you Rox. Especially not with him."

"So you're saying that you'd cheat on me with some other guy?" Roxas asked with a raised brow.

"Of course not! I just said that I would not cheat on you with RIKU because he is our BESTfriend!"

"Bestfriends don't take their bestfriends's lover!" Roxas shouted.

Sora slapped Roxas. "Would you listen to yourself? You sounded like a jerk!"

"So now I'm the jerk!" Roxas said with wide eyes.

Sora sighed. "Do you know what the problem is?"

"Of course I do. My dearly beloved Sora is cheating on me."

Sora screamed. "GAAHHHH!!! I. Am. Not. CHEATING ON YOU!" Sora slapped Roxas's face, hard, causings the side of his lips to bleed. Roxas fell to the ground as he covered his mouth with his handkerchief. "The problem here, Roxas, is that you're so over-protective. You're so afraid of losing me to the point where didn't want me to leave the house without you knowing about it."

"No one's gonna take me away from you, Roxas." Sora said. "Not Riku, Kairi or anybody else!"

Roxas looked up and said, "Sora…"

"I love you, Roxas and I would not do anything to hurt you!" Sora said as his eyes started to puddle with tears. "If you don't believe that then maybe you don't love me at all." With Sora left and muttered, "Happy Valentines… Roxas…"

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid, Roxas!" Roxas told himself. He was at the clock tower, crying to himself. He went here knowing that he could have some 'privacy' in here. He looked at sky and smiled at how beautiful the sky was.

The sun was already at its setting pacewhich means the sky has lots of colors in it, like blue, red, orange and purple.

Roxas closed his eyes and an image of Sora's face from the incident earlier appeared in front of his closed eyes. "Sora…" Roxas sobbed. "I'm sorry…" He rested his head on his knees and cried again.

"This isn't the way how I planned Valentines would be." Roxas said in a tired voice.

"How did you plan it?" a voice asked.

He felt a presence beside him so he looked at his right and was surprised to see who it was.

"Sora!" Roxas merely shouted.

"I knew you'd be here." Sora smiled. "I can't go home."

"Why?" Roxas asked with a lot of concern.

"DUH! My boyfriend's out here!" Sora sung. "What kind of boyfriend will I be if I left in here?" Sora joked which made Roxas sadder.

"You'd like to tell me something, right?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded without looking at Sora.

"You'll say that you're sorry and that you didn't mean for these thing to happen, right? Well, I forgive you Roxie." Sora wrapped an arm around Roxas.

Roxas looked at him in disbelief. "Wait! That's it?! That was so easy. I didn't even have to explain myself. Normally, we would have to go on the process where I have to apologize to you for what seemed like forever, but this, this is… Unbelievable."

"I know… but it's Valentines and our anniversary." Sora smiled.

Roxas burst into tears and said, "You remembered." He said with a lot of happiness. "The breakfast was nice. I was really touched by that simply gift you left. But it would've been nicer if you greeted me 'Happy Anniversary'." His face fell.

"I wasn't really expecting that from you, because the Sora I know is normally the one who's really energetic the occasions like this…" Roxas's voice cracked. "When I woke up this morning, I expected a kiss or hug from you. But nothing, you weren't even there when I woke up." Roxas cried and Sora rubbed his shoulder to calm him down.

"I really thought you've forgotten our anniversary," Roxas struggled to say the words. "That's why I was so angry at you."

Sora cupped Roxas's cheek and wiped his tears off using his thumb. "I could never forget the most important day of our lives Roxas, nor can I forget such important person like you." Sora smiled as he gave Roxas a peck.

Fresh tears escaped Roxas eyes as Sora did that. "You're very important to me, Roxas. That's why I'll never, ever, cheat on you." Roxas smiled and hugged Sora. Sora hugged back and rubbed Roxas's back soothingly. "The reason why Riku was with me is because he's helping me with my gift. See…" Sora pulled away from Roxas and handed him the gift.

"Open it." Sora instructed. Roxas did as told and gasped in surprised. It was a charcoal drawing of him and Sora inside a dark blue frame. Sora was in between his legs with Roxas hands wrapped around him and his chin rested on Sora's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sora." Roxas smiled.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked.

"Very. You drew this right?" Sora nodded. "So… this is the reason why you've been staying up so late." Sora giggled. Roxas took Sora's chin and kissed him.

"I have something for you as well." Roxas said. He took a red box from his jacket and gave it for Sora. Sora opened the box and saw two silver rings. "It's beautiful, Roxas."

"It's a Promise Ring." Roxas smiled.

"For what?" Sora asked innocently even though he knew the answer.

Roxas took Sora's hands and looked at his wonderful blue orbs. "Sora, will you marry someday?" Roxas asked.

"Someday? I could marry you right now." Sora laughed. "I mean yes. With all my heart, yes, I'll marry you Roxas."

Roxas took the rings and said, "See here Sora…" Roxas showed Sora the inside of the ring. "My name's engraved in it. It simply shows that I'm yours." Roxas inserted the ring in Sora's fourth finger. "Thank you." Sora smiled.

Sora took the other ring from Roxas and inserted it in Roxas's fourth finger. "My name's engraved in it too, right?"

"Yup!" Roxas chirped.

"Then that means I yours too." Sora said.

Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas neck, Roxas did the same with his waist and they kissed. Sora then pulled apart from the kiss and took Roxas's hand. "Come on…"

"Where?" Roxas up as he stood up.

"To the Usual Spot." Sora said.

"The Usual Spot? But it's under construction." Roxas said. "Pence said that there's some kind of toxic spill or something in there that's why we aren't allowed to enter."

"Under construction?" Sora asked as he scratched his head. "Oh yeah… it's under construction… by me." Roxas looked at him confusedly. "You'll find out once we get there."

**At the Usual Spot…**

Once they've reached the gate, Sora covered Roxas eyes and guided him inside. Sora let Roxas eyes go and said, "You can open your eyes now, Rox."

"Whoa…" Roxas exclaimed. The whole area was decorated with Sora's and Roxas's picture. Almost every part of the usual spot were covered with their picture. At the left corner of the Usual Spot, there's a huge collage on the wall. On top of the wall, the words **SORA x ROXAS **were written beautifully as the title of the collage. Sora had made a collage of their pictures starting from their first date, first movie, tickets, and other stuff that they did together.

There's a solo picture of Roxas at the bottom of the collage and next to it was Sora's. Under his picture were the words _The Key of Destiny; Sora's Forever_, while under Sora's _The Keyblade's Chosen One; Roxas's Forever._

Roxas was in tears again and Sora noticed this. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and bury his face in his chest. "Thank you, Sora. Thank you so much." Roxas said.

"Your welcome." Sora brushed Roxas hair. "This is our 'spot' now."

Roxas looked up. "Really?"

Sora nodded. "Hayner and the guys gave this to us. Don't worry, I've found some other place where we could hang out. But when we're in here, just think that this just is Sora's and Roxas's spot." Sora smiled.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's body and leaned in. Sora leaned in as well and collided his lips with Roxas's. Sora moved them to the couch and lay Roxas down. He climbed immediately on top of Roxas and looked at Roxas's night blue eyes.

Roxas smiled. "You bought new couch?"

Sora nodded. The couch Sora bought was bigger and black. It was also more comforting than the one they had.

Sora leaned in again and kissed Roxas again. Both continued to kiss each other until both felt fatigue and drifted to sleep.

_**The End.**_


End file.
